Love In A Snow Storm
by Fairytales1981
Summary: Andy decides to take Sharon away for their 1 year Anniversary in the heart of England and end up in a snow storm along with two strangers. Slight Bond Crossover with Bond/M but more Sharon/Andy focused.
1. Chapter 1

**This little fic is for Liz1967 who gave me the idea for the story. I've added a little picture, providing it shows up to give you an idea of where they are. A little Crossover with Bond xx**

**Love In A Snow Storm**

…

**Sharon/Andy**

**Bond/M**

…

**Chapter 1**

…

Sharon leaned back in the passengers side as Andy drove through the thick snow, cursing to himself every now and again as the car skidded.

"Andy, please be careful."

"Sorry, I can't see anything in this damn storm."

"Honey I know you wanted to do something special for our anniversary but why did we have to come all this way, I wouldn't have minded a nice quiet weekend in the Hampton's."

"Sharon we've been together a year now, it's something to celebrate."

"I understand that but why all this way."

"I saw an advertisement online for these lovely log cabins, it's nice and secluded and it's only 2 hours from London."

"So?"

"I thought it would be good if on the way back home we could stop off and maybe you could visit Jessica."

"Oh Andy, you'd do that for me."

"Of course I would, I love you."

"Thank you Andy…..oh Andy our turns coming up."

He looked to his right to see the sign marked Windmill Lodge and slowly pulled in, they drove for a further 10 minutes or so up the long winding road until the cabin came in to view. It was sitting on the edge of a beautiful lake, which due to the weather had now become an ice rink. Sharon glanced out the window and spotted another few cabins further up the hill which appeared to be deserted bar one.

"Honey, I don't think we're alone up here." She spoke softly.

"You mean there are other nuts up here too." He joked.

"Mmmm, speak for yourself. This was all your idea, remember?"

…

Olivia stared out of the window at the snow as it became heavier by the second, James came up behind her wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as he leaned down to kiss her neck. She leaned into his touch and turned around slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck…bringing her lips to his.

"So, what do you think of the place?" He asked.

"Aside from the snow, I love it."

"Well I didn't want us to be too far away should you be called back to the office, but it's still secluded enough for privacy…just us." He grinned.

"Not quite my dear boy."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've seen another car pull in, see that cabin down by the lake…that's where the car stopped."

"I was told nobody else would be here."

"Don't be greedy James, you can't have the whole place to yourself."

"Did anyone aside from Eve and Tanner know you would be here?"

"No of course not, as far I know."

"Okay look, I want you to stay here."

"Why, where are you going?"

"I just want to check out our neighbours that's all."

"Oh James, don't be silly. It's probably just another couple enjoying a quiet weekend, the last thing they need is you barging in."

"Did you get a look at them?"

"James, in case you hadn't noticed there's a snowstorm picking up out there. You can barely see a thing, you should be lucky I saw the car."

"I'm just going to check it out okay."

"James I…."

"Olivia, after everything that happened with Silva…I'm not taking any chances."

"That was a year ago for god sake."

"Yeah but it feels like only yesterday, I'm not taking any chances with your life…not again."

"You're far too protective of me, you know that." She smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too, can you believe it…a year ago today you confessed your love for me."

"I can't believe it took you nearly dying to see it."

"The important thing is you did."

He leaned down and kissed her one last time before he made his way to the door.

"I won't be long."

"I know you won't, because I'm coming with you."

"Olivia, for god sake."

"There's no point in arguing because it won't change things…lets go."

…

Andy brought in the last of the luggage and dropped it at the side of the door, Sharon walked through to see him covered in snow…a small laugh escaping her lips.

"Oh that's right, laugh at the poor guy risking his life for your luggage."

"Oh bring out the violin."

She walked over to him and helped him to remove his jacket, she stood on the veranda and shook the excess snow from the jacket before closing the door and hanging up the jacket.

"I made a start with the fire." She smiled.

"Wow, you really are a woman of many talents aren't you?"

"You have much to learn Lieutenant."

Sharon stood by the fireplace as Andy approached her, wrapping his arms around her. She brought her arms up around his neck, her right hand grazing his cheek as a few drops of snow fell from his hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't choose a better weekend to come down here." He said.

"Andy it is perfect, it just means we get to spend all weekend in bed occupying ourselves." She said, leaning in to kiss him.

James and Olivia moved slowly around the corner of the cabin, James had his gun at the ready just in case.

"James, I really don't think the gun will be necessary, do you?" She whispered.

"You never know, now stop talking and stay behind me."

"Yes Boss."

"Olivia." James warned.

She let out a small laugh but obliged James request, they came to veranda and James peered through the window but couldn't see anyone. He decided to go for it and threw open the front door, gun drawn.

"Whoever's here, show yourself…NOW."

Andy and Sharon heard the voice coming from the lounge, their heads snapping up. Andy immediately got his suitcase and dug out his weapon.

"Sharon, stay behind me."

"Andy what are you…."

"Ssssssh."

"Did you just tell me to Sssssh."

"Sharon please."

Sharon stayed behind Andy as they walked through slowly to the lounge to see their intruders.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE LAPD."

"LA….WHAT."

"PUT YOUR WEAPON DOWN….NOW."

"James for god sake put the damn gun away."

He gave Olivia a quick glance and saw the anger in her eyes, he shoved his gun in his holster and put his hands up in surrender.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Andy questioned.

Olivia stepped forward as James couldn't quite put two words together.

"I'm so sorry for the intrusion, you'll have to excuse James here….he worries about me."

"That wasn't my question lady."

"Andy please."

Sharon stepped forward and met Olivia half way.

"Hello, I'm Captain Sharon Raydor of the Major Crimes Division of the LAPD and this is Lieutenant Flynn. I'm sorry about all of this, we weren't expecting visitors….Andy will you put that gun away please."

Andy did as he was told and set his gun on the mantle and came to join Sharon.

"I'm sorry about that….Andy Flynn."

"I'm Olivia and this is James."

"Nice to meet you both, are you staying here as well then?" Sharon asked.

"Just for the weekend."

"Oh, us too."

"James, do you have anything to say?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah look, I'm sorry about before. I just worry about Olivia's protection a lot."

"It's quite alright, can I get you both a drink."

"Wine would be lovely, thank you."

"James what about you."

"I'll just have a beer with Andy."

"Oh well actually…." Sharon began.

"I don't drink."

"Oh right, well a wine's fine for me too then."

"Okay then, well just take a seat and we'll be back in a minute."

Andy followed Sharon through to the kitchen as she prepared the wine.

"I can't believe you brought your gun with you, what were you thinking."

"I was thinking that we're Police and anything can happen, even all the way across country."

"You're not on duty, you shouldn't have it. We have to talk about this when we get back to LA."

"Sharon, honey….."

"Don't honey me….it's against regulations and you know it, now take the wine through."

"Yes Captain."

She turned around to reply but he was already walking away from her, what a great start to the weekend she thought to herself.

…

To Be Continued…

**Well, what do you think so far…..it's not going to be a long story…just a few chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

…

Andy sat the wine down on the table before taking a seat across from James and Olivia; Sharon followed shortly after him and sat down beside him. Olivia could sense the tension between them, feeling a little guilty that she and James may have caused the issue between them.

"I would just like to apologise again for the intrusion, the last thing we wanted to do was to upset anyone." Olivia smiled.

"Really, it's quite alright."

"Well that's not really true is it, I'm trained to see the obvious and it's clear by the way you are towards each other that you've argued?"

"Look Lady, what goes on between the Captain and I is our business." Andy said, a little too sharply.

"So its Captain now is it, if this is what it's going to be like all weekend then we may as well go home now, if you'll excuse me" She said, softly.

Sharon got up and walked through to the bedroom, leaving James and Olivia feeling a little uncomfortable. The guilt began to build in Andy as he watched her walk away.

"I better go after her, we'll be back shortly. Enjoy your wine." He smiled.

James sat back into the sofa as Andy got up and walked away, Olivia turned to him….giving him a look of anger.

"What?"

"James, we shouldn't have intruded like this."

"Well excuse me for being concerned for your safety."

"I understand why you did it but you can't go around attacking everyone who comes near me like this. Those two were perfectly fine until we barged in, guns blazing."

"Hardly guns blazing."

"As good as, we should go…give them their space."

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea."

…

Andy walked through to the bedroom to find Sharon sitting on the bed, wiping a few stray tears that fell from her eyes, the minute he saw her he felt a tight knot in his stomach. The one thing he could never stand was the sight of the woman he loved upset. He came and joined her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her as she leaned into his touch.

"Sharon, I'm sorry. I'm being such an ass."

"Mmmm, yes you are."

"The guy just pissed me off, waving his gun at us like that."

"They probably thought the same of us Andy."

"I know, I know. Look, can we start again. I'll go an apologise for my behaviour and then we can have a nice drink together."

"I do love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too, more than anything."

"Come on, let's go and entertain our guests."

They walked back through to the lounge hand in hand ready to apologise to James and Olivia.

"James, Olivia….we're so sorry for…..Oh, they left."

"We'll head up there tomorrow and I'll apologise."

"Thank you honey." She smiled.

James and Olivia were walking back up the hill to their cabin, the snow she swore had gotten deeper in the short time they'd been away.

"James, slow down will you."

James turned back to see Olivia struggling up the steep hill, he let out a small laugh at the sight of her before walked back to her and gathering her up in his arms.

"James, put me down this instant."

"Look I want to get inside before the snow gets any worse."

"I am perfectly capable of walking."

"Well we both know that's not true."

She let out a small giggle as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck as he got them to their cabin, once inside he gently put her down. She still had a tight hold of him as she looked up at him, so much love in her eyes.

"What are you grinning at?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't realise I could love you as much as I do."

"Oh yeah, well that's good to know."

"I know a lot of people weren't thrilled about our relationship but thank you for standing by me, putting up with Mallory's sarcastic remarks."

"Olivia, I couldn't give a damn what anyone thinks about us…I love you and that's all that matters to me."

"I love you too dear boy, I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed her thoroughly before taking her hand and leading her through to the bedroom.

…

Sharon woke up the next morning to strong arms around her waist, she turned over to find Andy already awake….watching her.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Morning, did you sleep well."

"Perfectly, very cosy"

"So, am I forgiven for last night?"

"Of course you are, it's rather hard to stay angry with you."

"So, what would you like to do today?"

"I want to be very childish today, let's build a snowman."

"A snowman, really?"

"How often do we get snow in LA, almost never?"

"Well this is a side to you I've never seen before."

"Shall we get dressed?"

"Sure, let's go build a snowman." He smiled.

Sharon was up and dressed in record time, her beautiful long brown hair flowing under a red woolly beret type hat to match her red winter coat. He couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looked, he was so used to seeing her so dressed up in her work suits but he liked the new image, it made her look more relaxed which was definitely what he wanted to see more off.

"Andy, come on….I've made a start."

Sharon began gathering snow around her…trying her best to get a rounded shape. Andy came over to her and began to help her, when they had managed to get a rounded ball they began adding more snow, rolling it over and over again. Andy finished working of the body while Sharon began with the head. It took her about half an hour before she was finished, she found some stones by the edge of the now frozen lake and added eyes and a mouth to the face.

"Something's missing?" Andy added.

"Yes, there is…..Ohhh I know, wait here."

She rushed inside the cabin and returned a few minutes later with a carrot, hat and scarf.

"Every snowman needs a nose." She smiled.

"And the hat and scarf?"

"It makes him look cute, don't you think?" She smiled.

"I do, not bad for amateurs, is it?"

"I love it, here…take a picture."

Andy took her camera phone from her, as she rushed to stand beside the Snowman, he took a few pictures of her in various poses before she came and dragged in into the picture too. He stood on the other side of the Snowman, leaning slightly so that his arm was around Sharon before they both smiled widely and Andy took a few more shots of them.

…

James came through with tea for Olivia to see her standing smiling by the window.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Look, down by the lake." She pointed.

James eyes followed her gaze to see Sharon and Andy standing by a Snowman, smiling for the camera.

"Oh, looks like they made up."

"No thanks to us."

"Well let's not mention it again, they're happy and that's all that matters."

"We should go down, apologise."

"What right now."

"Well why not, get it out the way."

"Okay, I'll go grab our coats."

James came back moments later and helped her into her coat before they made their way down the long path.

"James, next time you bring me up here, perhaps try to find a cabin closer to the road."

"Oh stop complaining, I'll do better next time."

Sharon and Andy were laughing with one another, his arms wrapped around her waist as he leaned in to kiss her when Sharon looked up and saw James and Olivia approaching them.

"Oh Andy we have company."

"Huh, oh."

They turned around as Olivia and James came to stand in front of them.

"Good morning." Sharon smiled.

"Morning, we're not interrupting are we?" Olivia asked.

"No of course not, we're just reliving our childhood."

"How lovely, look I'm so sorry again for the other night…just barging in like we did."

"Oh don't be silly Olivia, I'm sorry we were so rude."

"What Sharon's trying to say is that she's sorry for my rudeness….and so am I…it had been a long day. No hard feelings?"

"None at all….James?"

"A clean slate." James smiled as he shook Andy's hand.

"Would you like to join us for lunch, we have plenty, don't we Andy?"

"Sure, the more the merrier."

"We'd love too." Olivia smiled.

"Well come on in and get comfortable, Andy and I will just freshen up and we'll be with you."

James and Olivia followed the couple into their cabin as the snow began to fall again. Sharon was pulling on a warm jumper when Andy came up behind her, placing a small kiss to the side of her neck.

"Andy, we have company."

"Yeah so….I'm not the one who invited them."

"You're incorrigible."

"That's why you love me Captain."

"Andy…." She warned.

"I'm only joking, come on…let's go and entertain."

…

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

…

Olivia and Sharon were in the kitchen preparing dinner while James and Andy sat in the sitting room chatting.

"So, have you and Sharon been together long?"

"6 months, give or take…what about you and Olivia?"

"Nearly a year now, can't believe how quickly it's passed."

"There's a bit of an age difference between you two, doesn't it feel weird dating a woman who's older than you are?"

"Not really, to be honest I never really thought of M….Olivia that way."

"You work for her."

"I do."

"So what exactly is it you do?"

"We rake out terrorists, we keep our country safe."

"Where do you work?"

"You ask a lot of questions Andy." James smirked.

"I just like to know that Sharon and I are safe in your company."

"We work for the Government….MI6."

"MI6, wow that's some job. Pretty dangerous then, your line of work?"

"No more than yours I guess."

Sharon was busy cutting up some tomatoes, while Olivia prepared the pasta for the spaghetti. Sharon could feel Olivia's eyes on her now and again as they worked.

"Sharon, I would just like to apologise again for yesterday. It probably wasn't the best start to your weekend."

"Really it's alright, we've kissed and made up now."

"Have you and Andy been together long?"

"Nearly 6 months, there are times when I wonder why we waited so long. It always takes a drama to make some people realise they're meant to be together."

"What happened…if you don't mind my asking?"

"My Son Rusty, well he's not my Son by blood but I've come to think of him as such….anyway, he witnessed a terrible crime and ever since that day his life had been threatened by the man he was going to testify against. The man in question found out where Rusty was, he targeted him, and me. We nearly died, they tried to get to Rusty, kidnapped him by pretending to be a police officer. We found him, in time but we'd both been targeted from the beginning, threatened with death and I think it made Andy realise his feelings for me, and me for him. The last few months before Stroth was convicted, Andy barely left my side. We began spending a lot of time together, we fell in love."

"You seem very well suited for one another."

"What about you and James."

"He's always been a ladies man, always flirting. I suppose given what he does for a living it's expected of him."

"What do you do, or shouldn't I ask?"

"No it's fine, we're MI6."

"Really, I was not expecting that. That's quite a job."

"I love it, I couldn't imagine doing anything else."

"So how did you and James end up together."

"I nearly died."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"No, you don't have to be. An agent I trained many years ago turned, he became greedy, jealous of James and what he's accomplished in his career. Silva, the agent, blamed me for his failures and was determined that I should die, he shot me…it was touch and go for a while but through it all James never left my side. He killed Silva and sat by my bedside for 4 weeks until I eventually woke up. He confessed his love for me, at first I thought he was mad but his eyes, the love I saw in those beautiful blue eyes, I'll never forget that look…I knew then he was genuine."

"It's amazing isn't it?"

"What is?"

"That it takes death threats for both of us to realise how important the men are in our lives."

"We get there in the end."

The both began to laugh as Andy appeared behind them, a smile on his face.

"Do you two need a hand in here or what?"

"We're just coming honey."

"I'll take the pasta out." Olivia smiled, walking away.

"What was that about?" Andy asked, wrapping his arms around Sharon's waist.

"We were just talking about how we fell in love."

"Oh yeah, James was telling me she nearly died."

"That's what she told me too."

"They seem happy together."

"I think they are, just like us."

"Come on, let's eat."

…...

The foursome talked more over dinner before returning to the couch, Olivia was resting her head against James on the couch while Sharon was on the floor with Andy by the fireplace, resting against his body, his arms securely around her. Sharon looked up and saw the snow outside.

"It's gotten really bad out there."

James glanced up and moved from his seat. He went to the door to open it and a sudden gush of wind blew the door wide open, snow drifting through the cabin. Andy was on his feet in seconds, helping James to close the door.

"When the hell did it get so bad." James asked.

"We've been so busy enjoying ourselves, I guess we just didn't realise." Sharon added.

"James, perhaps we should make a move."

"Oh come on you two, it's really bad out there. There's no way you'll make it back up the hill in that. Why don't you both stay the night and head back tomorrow?" Sharon said.

"She has a point Olivia, tomorrow we should probably head back to London before it gets even worse."

"I agree, it's such a shame though… I was having such a lovely time."

"The couch pulls out, why don't I go and get some bedding for you both."

"Thank you Sharon."

Sharon came back moments later with blankets and pillows, James and Andy pulled out the couch as Olivia and Sharon made up the bed for them.

"Now, there's another bathroom just down the hall. Feel free to help yourselves to toiletries and things. Olivia I'll go and get you a nightgown, I'm sure Andy had some spare bottoms for you James, I'll be right back."

"She's always prepared for any eventuality." Andy joked.

"Aren't they all?" James smiled.

…

Olivia was staring at the ceiling as she and James listening to the wind and snow outside the cabin, James turned over…propping himself up as she watched her.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" He asked.

"They're nice people, aren't they?"

"Who, Sharon and Andy…yeah I guess so."

"You guess so, James we've completely ruined their weekend. They had to play host to two strangers instead of enjoying their time away together."

"I don't think they were that put out."

"We should send them something, when they get home."

"Yeah good idea, however in the meantime….try and get some sleep."

She turned to him as he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to her lips before they drifted off to sleep. Andy moved to wrap his arms around Sharon's waist, happy when he felt her moved closer in to him.

"Sharon."

"Mmmm."

"I was thinking that maybe we should make a move tomorrow too."

"What, I thought you were enjoying it."

"I am but this weather is getting really bad and I don't want us trapped up here. We could stop of at Jessica's earlier than planned, you'd get to spend an extra day with her."

"I do like the sound of that, I miss her so much."

"So we'll leave tomorrow."

"Yes, I agree."

"You mean the world to me, you know that."

"Like wise, I just wish we hadn't waited so long to tell each other how we felt."

"Better late than never."

"Night Andy."

"Night honey."

…

The next morning Andy and Sharon helped Olivia and James get their stuff into their car before heading off. Sharon convinced them all to take a group picture before they left.

"Sharon, it's been lovely getting you know you and Andy. I feel like I've made new friends."

"I feel the same way Olivia, now you have my cell phone….please keep in touch. You and James should come visit LA sometime, you'll love it."

"Try and keep us away, well we should be going."

"James, great to meet you. I enjoyed out chat very much."

"Yeah I did too, you're a lucky guy Andy." He smiled, looking at Sharon."

"Believe me I know, so are you."

"Well come on Ma'am, we better get you back to base."

"Alright I'm coming, goodbye Sharon." She smiled, hugging the younger woman.

"You take care Olivia, you too James."

"Nice to meet you Sharon, hopefully we'll see you again soon."

As James and Olivia got into their car, Andy came to stand beside Sharon…wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she leaned in to him. They stood and waved off their new friends, a small tear falling from Sharon's eyes.

"Hey, what's with the tears?"

"I know we only knew them a short time but…I'm going to miss them."

"Come on you, let's get you to Jessica's, I think you need some serious Mother/Daughter time."

"I think I do too."

…

Sharon and Andy arrived back at Major Crimes on the Tuesday to find nothing had changed, Provenza was grumbling about Buzz not paying his money for the printer while Sanchez was busy chatting up DDA Rios.

"Good morning everyone." Sharon smiled, as she entered.

"Captain, how was your weekend. Did you manage to handle him for a whole weekend." Provenza joked.

"He was a model holiday companion."

"Companion…when are you two gonna give up this charade and just admit that you're seeing each other….we all know anyway."

"Lieutenant I don't…."

"Sharon, they're right. I'm sick of hiding our relationship."

"Andy…."

"There's nothing to be ashamed off, look I love you and I want everyone to know it."

Andy closed the distance between them, bringing her lips to his as the Team looked on, a few wolf whistles from Buzz and Tao.

"They've been seeing each other." Emma said, in Julio's direction.

"It's no big deal, they're perfect for each other don't you think?"

"I don't really have an opinion on that."

"Why do you have to be such a stick in the mud."

"I'm not."

"You are, you need to let your hair down once in a while."

"Oh yeah and what did you have in mind?"

"Have dinner with me."

"Dinner...with you?"

" It's not that absurd."

"Okay, I accept."

"Good, I'll pick you up here at 8pm."

"Deal."

…

A few weeks later Sharon was in her office with Andy when Provenza walked in carrying a letter.

"This arrived earlier for you Captain, sorry…I forgot all about it."

"It's quite alright Lieutenant."

Sharon opened the letter as Andy and Provenza looked on, the smile that graced Sharon's face didn't go unnoticed by either man.

"Everything alright Sharon?" Andy asked, concerned.

"It's from Olivia."

"No kidding, what did she say?"

"She and James have time off in two months time and they've decided to take a long over due holiday, they're coming here and wondered if we wanted to meet up."

"And there was you thinking you wouldn't see them again."

"Who's Olivia and James?" Provenza asked.

"They're a couple we met when we were away on that long weekend a few weeks ago."

"Oh I see, British are they?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just being nosey, I'll eh…leave you to it Captain, Flynn."

Provenza left then alone as Sharon got up and came around to Andy's side of the desk, taking a seat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It'll be lovely to see them again, won't it?" She smiled.

"It will and at least this time there's no chance of snow."

…

-Fin


End file.
